Go To Gakank Temi !
by Ishtar0
Summary: Cela fait presque deux semaines que nous venons ici, sur ce vieux pont, traversé tous les jours par des milliers de personnes, pour chanter nos propres compositions... dans l'espoir de nous faire remarquer par un producteur.


* * *

  
J'ai décidé d'écrire une fiction sur des bases un peu plus humoristiques et dans une ambiance un peu folle ^^'.  
Ca a été dur de rendre mes personnages "vivants" et mon début de fiction "pétillant".  
J'espère que cette fiction sera appréciée.  
Merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de lire.

* * *

Tokyo. Juillet 2009. Alentours de 19h00.

Le soleil se couche derrière les nombreux bâtiments d'Odaiba. Nous ne voyons que les nappes dorées s'étirant au dessus de nos têtes. Elles s'étalent même sur l'océan, au loin. C'est... comment dirai-je... beau.  
Mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de voir ce paysage que c'en est devenu presque lassant. Cela fait presque deux semaines que nous venons ici, sur ce vieux pont, traversé tous les jours par des milliers de personnes, pour chanter nos propres compositions... dans l'espoir de nous faire remarquer par un producteur.  
Mais vous conaissez ce bon vieux dicton, "l'espoir fait vivre" ?  
Ha, c'est dégueulasse, mais je pense la même chose. Nous perdons notre temps, vraiment.

- Tem', nous ferons mieux de rentrer, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Hors de question ! Il faut persévérer !

Persévérer, tu parles. Ses jambes tremblottent et sont sûrement sur le point de céder à la fatigue. 'Manquerait plus qu'elle s'écroule. Dans ce cas, nous serions obligés de la porter...  
'Fais chier. Il faut la convaincre de partir.

- Nous sommes là depuis ce matin et personne n'est venu nous proposer une offre ! Alors allons-nous-en.  
- Pas quest...  
- Il a raison. J'ai mal aux épaules et aux doigts.  
- Gaara, tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi !

Notre groupe se nomme Gakank Temi. Allez savoir pourquoi. Quel nom pourri, j'vous jure... Evidemment, qui l'a choisi ? Temari, bien sûr ! Qui ça peut être, sinon...? Si on a accepté de le garder, c'est uniquement pour lui faire plaisir.  
Nous sommes connus dans les quatres coins du globe... Ah, ha, ha. C'était une blague ! Quoi, c'était pas marrant ? Arf... faut bien rêver, parfois, non ? Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est vrai que personne ne nous connait dans ce bled... Notre MySpace ne compte même pas plus de dix commentaires d'encouragement. J'me demande même si notre musique est si merdique que ça...  
M'enfin bref, revenons à nos moutons... ah nan, c'est pas très glorieux d'avoir des moutons dans un groupe de rock.  
Ensemble, nous formons un trio de choc, du genre Jessy, James, Miaouss, vous voyez ?  
Moi, Kankurô, dix huit ans, beau gosse, je joue de la batterie. M'enfin, beau gosse, beau gosse... d'après ma soeur, c'est ce que Moi je pense. Il faut dire que mon maquillage impressionne les filles, aussi. Rhâ, cruelle est la vie. Je suis un artiste incompris, voilà tout.

- Allez les gars, un dernier morceau et on se casse ! FUCK !

L'hystérique, là, c'est ma soeur, Temari, dix-huit ans aussi. Belle femme, mais goûts de chiotte. Elle passe son temps à crier.  
C'est elle qui eut l'idée de jouer ici afin d'avoir une chance de signer dans une maison de disques, si par le plus grand des hasards nous nous ferions repérer par quelqu'un.  
Au début, nous n'étions pas d'accord, Gaara et moi. Mais comprenez, quand une soeur complètement cinglée vous menace de mort, il faut la prendre au sérieux, hein !  
Et puis, comme c'est bientôt son anniversaire, on s'est demmerdés pour faire passer ce "service" pour son cadeau, héhé.  
Même si devoir se lever à six heures du mat' pour venir ici n'est pas une réelle partie de plaisir...

- Let's go !

Et celui qui veut se la jouer american boy, là, c'est mon frère, Gaara, dix-sept balais. Un vrai rebelle, celui là. Mais vraiment, un vrai de vrai. Je me demande même ce que ferait le groupe si un jour il venait à disparaître. Ah, je ne préfère même pas imaginer. Ma soeur n'aurait qu'à devenir cuisto (si, si, j'vous jure, elle cuisine super bien !), et moi, je me ferais moine. Pourquoi moine ? Est-ce que je vous en pose, moi, des questions ?  
Bref, on n'aura plus qu'à se retirer de la musique, parce que si c'est pour jouer des morceaux du genre Barbie... c'est même pas la peine...  
Merde, j'ai des crampes aux bras à force de jouer de la batterie.

- Bon, pour changer, jouons un morceau qui n'est pas de nous, d'acc ? propose la blonde.  
- Ah, bonne idée. Allons pour _Run_ des _Snow Patrol_.

Ils hochent la tête.

"_**I'll sing it one last time for you  
Then we really have to go  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In all I've done**_"

Temari s'arrête soudainement de chanter.

- C'est quoi, le problème ? demande Gaara.  
- Y'a un crétin qui me reluque depuis dix bonnes minutes.  
- Quoi ? Où ça ?

Elle pointe le fameux crétin du doigt. Il se tient de l'autre côté du pont, adossé contre la rembarde. Allez, à première vue, je dirais que c'est un gosse de riche.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me mater, enfoiré ! hurle Tem'.

Il s'approche d'un pas nonchalant. Bizarre, ce type.

- Hé bien, si c'est comme ça que vous parlez aux gens qui prennent le temps de vous écouter... vous n'irez nulle part. Charmante demoiselle, si je te regarde depuis tout à l'heure, c'est parce que c'est Toi qui chantes. Logique, non ? Sauf si tu veux que je mate le type d'à côté, dit-il en glissant son regard sur Gaara.  
- Me regarde pas.  
- Enfoiré, je vais te...  
- Du calme, Temari. Ca sert à rien de s'attirer des emmerdes. Rentrons chez nous.  
- Arrête de te la jouer pacifiste, Kankurô, et aide-nous à lui régler son compte !

Pacifiste ? C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai proposé de devenir moine, tout à l'heure...

- Galère, vous me cassez les oreilles. Bon, je me retire. J'espère qu'on se reverra, dit le type louche avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
- C'est ça, dégage ! Non mais, j'vous jure ! Y'a des types complètement cinglés sur terre !  
- Ramassons notre matos et rentrons.  
- Ouais.

On s'empare du matériel et on l'emmène dans notre camionette qui est garée à deux pas de là.

- Je prends le volant ! crie Tem'.  
- Même pas en rêve ! J'veux pas mourir jeune !  
- Connard, te fous pas de moi !  
- Ca suffit, vous deux. C'est moi qui conduirais.  
- Laisse Gaara conduire, Tem'. Entre nous tous, c'est sûrement lui le plus doué au volant.  
- Pff...

Une journée fatiguante se termine. Demain va se dérouler de la même manière. Rien que le fait d'y penser me fatigue encore plus.  
Et dire qu'on va faire ça pendant encore une semaine...


End file.
